Mordred Ashatari
Appearance A fey creature stands before you, pale gray skin, a gnarly scar on his right eye, eyes solid black, jet black, grey and black, an industrial bar in each ear. Background I, Mordred Ashatari, am here tell you of my beginning tale. I was begot by my two Shadar-Kai parents, Afyn and Ashok Ashatari. Afyn, my mother, was a warrior, while my father, Ashok, was a smith and retired warrior. My mother loved the heat of battle so I’d imagine the battle against Vecna made her happy, my mother had disowned me once she found out I had a magical bloodline, because she despises magic users that much, I believe this is because our world lacked color, so my magic was new for her. Color is new to me as well, I recently discovered red, which is my current favorite color.I am grateful my mother still lives either way. My father, the smith, was always stern, but energetic, passionate, but distant, he always contradicted himself, fortunately he is dead, so he can’t bring harm to my mother or myself. When I was 115 years of age was when he died, for this I have been branded and banished to the material plane. It is said Afyn and Ashok met on the battlefield fighting Vecna, however from what I’ve seen, Mom was his personal punching bag. Childhood When I was born, I seemed different, I than most, as I was always cold to the touch, because I was different, I was looked at like an undead, which are hated by our culture. My hometown of Boot’s Release was my only home, I had some good time’s most of which involved hunting Vecna’s minions. Boot’s Release was an Island village surrounded by molten magma, it contained general stores, an inn, a tavern, a courthouse, and a temple to The Raven Queen. Family Relations My mother, Afyn, had given me so much , a home, although broken, and the love and affection every child deserves. My father, on the other hand, Ashok, was a total ass, he had beaten both my mother, and myself on several occasions. I had a small family, Afyn, Ashok, and myself, Mordred. I did have a close friend, his name is Vylax, we were always getting into trouble with the officials, mostly because of our practical jokes, as they were fun. Vylax is more than likely in prison, as last time I checked he was an assassin. Childhood Events When I was a child I had met Vylax, we were both hunting the same beast when his arrow had struck my shin instead of the beast, thus began our long friendship. There was a time when my father hadn’t beaten me but it started when I was about 95 years of age, when he had began beating my mother and me, making me stronger over time. I had found writing to become a great coping mechanism in these times of dire need as this world was stark and used my writing to illuminate it, even if my writing was dark. Young Adult Years When I began to mature, I started fighting my father back, this had helped build character in me, as well as strength. Vylax and I spent time together so I could get away from this, one day my father had drawn his sword on me, and that was when my power had awoken, a shadow hand had pulled my father’s heart from his body, still beating then crushed it, my voice had boomed like a titan had possessed me, my voice had boomed “You shall no longer harm my mother or me.” Then the officials had branded me with a symbol, and banished me to the material plane. Adulthood A few weeks after arriving I had found myself in a tavern when a brawl had broken out, as eight men surrounded two others, I was forced against my will to flee as the wizard casted a spell. I had sat outside waiting when I had spotted Gheff , however I was to afraid to say anything. Out of everything that had happened to me the banishment was the best thing that has happened to me was banishment due to the opportunity it had given me, however my abuse had lead to that. I have seen color for the first time and wow this world is amazing. Personality I fear my power, I am very new to color, and secretly when I cast spells with verbal components I have the voice of a titan, and I am icy cold to the touch. My only goal is to help mortals understand my kind better. I am a shadow sorcerer due to how I had killed my father with my shadow hand. I am semi-religious as I due worship The Raven Queen due to being from her demi plane. I have chosen to be an adventurer as my career. I speak common and elvish. My current plans are to help mortals understand the Shadar-Kai, as well as so I may learn about the mortals. I came to the Enclave to join the guild because information is best spread through action. I also wish to redeem myself. Category:Player Character